


my friendly neighbor

by fxhound



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, this is... dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxhound/pseuds/fxhound
Summary: A handsome neighbor just moved in next door and it looks like Shiro just gained a young admirer.Or alternatively, Shiro underestimates Keith's obsession and he pays the price... on his knees.





	my friendly neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> pls take it with a grain of salt. it was 3am
> 
> this is pure filth. enjoy

The sound of a backing vehicle interrupts the quiet of the afternoon. In retrospect, it’s the moment the quiet of his own life comes to a halt. Shiro pushes his curtains aside. There’s a moving truck parked next to his own house. Suddenly, an unfathomable shiver runs down his spine. Like a bad omen. He looks around his house—which he acknowledges is ridiculous since he lives alone—and shrugs. The cold was settling in.

A week later, the sun was already settling in the horizon when the doorbell snaps him awake from his well deserved nap. He rolls his shoulders, hearing a pop and feeling the exhaustion oozing out of his bones. Yawning, he gets up to open the door. The unexpected assault of the aroma of spices and something baked has his mouth watering in seconds. 

“Good evening,” greets a man who looks like he’s in his 40’s. He’s smiling kindly at Shiro, eyes friendly with crinkles at the corner. “We just moved in next door and the wife’s making us go on rounds,” he says with a laugh. He’s handsome, Shiro thinks.

“Welcome to the neighborhood.” 

Before he can invite his guest inside, a deliberate cough from behind the man cuts through. 

“My son—Keith.” The man steps away and a kid with wild hair and deep eyes comes to view. Lean, like an athlete. But skin so youthful and face still soft around the edges. Beautiful. Young. He’s got his arms crossed against his chest and he’s not quite looking as he is blatantly staring at Shiro. Too long to be considered polite, but Shiro leaves it to teenagers being teenagers. 

Shiro smiles and the kid looks away, cheeks staining red. Shiro tries to tamper it down, he really does, but his grin only grows.

“He goes to the school close by.”

// 

Apparently, the only school close by is a high school. A  _high school._

Shiro starts feeling the undeniable lingering gaze from somebody after that. Except, it wasn’t just from anybody. He knows exactly where it’s coming from and he knows it should make him uncomfortable but. It doesn’t.

And he knew what that interest entails. 

He’s seen Keith around their neighborhood a couple of times. Always wearing those black jeans, straddling his motorcycle. Ripped on the knees. Loose shirts that shows too much skin of his collarbone. Piercing eyes that follows him that breaks goosebumps up his skin whenever they cross paths.

It sends shivers down Shiro’s spine whenever he thinks about it. It’s shameless. He’s flattered that someone so beautiful found _him_ interesting. Shiro shakes his head. It’s intriguing but eventually it’s still wrong. 

It’s a few weeks after when he’s jogging back that he notices the garage next to his house partially open. He catches Keith fiddling with his motorcycle. Or was. Now he’s just pretending and their eyes meet immediately the next second. 

Shiro nods a greeting. He’s already walking up his own front door when he hears a soft, “hey.”

Shiro knows he shouldn’t look back. Pretend he didn’t hear anything. Keith’s parents’ car is gone and he know what that means. He turns his head and sees Keith leaning forward on the fence separating their lawn. Sweat runs down Shiro’s forehead and he absently wipes it away with the hem of his shirt.

“Hey,” he says. “You need help with anything, kid?”

“It’s Keith,” came the quick reply. 

_Yes, I know._

A flush creeps up Keith’s face and Shiro has to hide his amusement on his hand. Lest his neighbor think he’s making fun of him. Far from it, really. He’s absolutely endearing.

Keith clears his throat. “Do you know anything about…?” he jerks his head back to the garage. 

Shiro hums. “Not a lot. But I can take a look?” he offers, and gets a quick nervous nod in response.  

Kneeling on the ground next to the motorcycle, the loud _bang_ of the garage door closing startles Shiro. It closed off the remaining sunlight outside, leaving the lone fluorescent overhead. With an audible shut, it’s just the two of them. It’s quiet save for their breathing. Humid. He looks behind and sees Keith perched on a woodshed table, staring at him. Those same piercing eyes goes all the way down and back up. Keith licks his lips.

It’s appealing, Shiro concedes, but opts to quirk an eyebrow.

Keith just shrugs and widens his stance on the table, parting his legs. He thinks he’s being subtle but Shiro’s onto him. “The air was getting cold.”

It would’ve been an image for Shiro if his young neighbor wasn’t blushing so hard his face rivaled the red of a ripe tomato. Shiro tries to hide a snort and earns a huff for the trouble. Keith is as subtle as a hungry wolf. Although he does look good biting his lower lip like that, turning it plump.

Shiro turns back to the motorcycle. 

“Where’re your parents?” he asks just to break the silence. He can feel sweat drip down his back. The heater must be turned on even in the garage.

“Out of town,” came the reply in a low tone. “I have nothing to do but entertain myself. Thanks for the help… neighbor.”

Shiro couldn’t help the audible gulp. Was it getting hotter by the minute or was it just him? Now that he thinks about it, maybe following Keith in was a mistake. Careful not to look back, he cracks his neck to the side to make it pop. He feels sweat drip down his nape and hears a soft exhale behind him. Shiro tries to stop the shiver that went up his spine. 

_No, no, no. Can’t! He’s too young._

“It’s Shiro.” It somehow falls flat even to his own ears. 

Inhale. Exhale. Suddenly, the tension is vastly climbing higher by the minute and he doesn’t know what to do. He knows what Keith wants. He knows what _he_ wants.

 He makes the mistake of glancing back.

_God_. 

Keith’s in the same position as he was before but there’s a distinct shift. The spread of his thighs in those tight black jeans looks even more indecent, even as his face is carefully neutral. His nipples are hard and visible through the soft material of his white t-shirt, failing to hide what he’s feeling. He’s now avoiding looking at Shiro, opting to play with cable wires. He twist them around between two fingers. 

Shiro’s gaze trails the porcelain skin of Keith’s neck, where he can almost hear the fast beat of his pulse if he listens closely. The smell of thick spices suddenly runs over his nose. It feels like he’s hallucinating.

“Thanks,” Keith says.

“What?”

Keith nods to the motorcycle, the curves of his mouth twitching up.

“Oh. No problem. I think you’re just missing some parts.” It comes out as out of breath and Shiro hates it. He scratches the fathom itch behind his ears. “I should go.”

Keith hops down from the table. Shiro didn’t realize how sweaty his palms are until he closed his hands into fists. Deep grey eyes gaze at his lips. He can hear both of their labored breaths in the quiet of the small garage. It’s too quiet that Keith’s footsteps seems to echo as he walks towards Shiro.

Inches apart, he has to tilt his head down so they can look at each other. Keith looks so… _delicate_ at first glance. But this close, Shiro can see the strength on those lean arms. The confidence behind those eyes despite how he plays his innocence up around Shiro. The finesse surrounding Keith whenever Shiro notices him without being noticed back. How it utterly draws him to this young man.

And Keith knows it. He used it to his advantage to lure Shiro here with him. He’s unapologetic about it. Shiro’s cock stirs under his shorts.

_It would be so easy. To pin this lithe body and hold it down. Fuck him raw._

And Keith would beg for it, no doubt. 

“I should show my gratitude.” Keith drawls, ghosting his fingertips from down and up Shiro’s tank top until it stops on his sternum. “Good boys do that right?"

Something snaps inside Shiro. The next thing he knew, he was pushing Keith against the edge of the table. Kissing his mouth and moaning when tongue met tongue. It was exhilarating. He knows it’s wrong. He knows. But all the blood in his brain is going straight to his cock. And the mouth kissing him back isn’t helping with anything.

“Oh God…” Shiro pants.

He pushes Keith away by the shoulder. Keith’s pupils are blown wide and every exhale he releasesgoes straight in poisoning Shiro’s rational control.

“I’m going to hell.” He mutters as he dives back in.

Shiro grabs Keith’s ass in both hands, squeezes and massages them. He lets his fingers dig hard. Keith gives the sweetest, deepest moan ever like they’re already fucking. Grunts and heavy breathing are echoing throughout the garage, making it more erotic than it already was. It was like they were hiding in an enclosed space with the way they’re pressed from shoulder to hip. 

It also felt like a crime. That he could get caught any moment and that’ll be it. Keith bites his lower lip and draws it back towards him. He winces and tastes the tang when he licks his own lips.

The embarrassment comes in rivulet but the thrill of it all douses him. 

“You’re so hot,” Keith gasps between their mouths. “You wore that outfit on purpose, didn’t you?”

_Guilty._

Instead of answering, Shiro hauls Keith back up on the table and starts grinding down. With the suffocating temperature and Keith’s body heat, he’s starting to feel extremely dizzy with more than just want.

“I think…” He hears himself whisper, “I think I’ll fuck you.”

“Oh yeah?”

Belatedly, Shiro feels hands edging down the waistband of his shorts, exposing his buttocks in the air. His hard cock follows afterwards, slapping against his belly. It’s already dripping with precome and he couldn’t help but moan at the contact of his sensitive skin against Keith’s rough jeans. He didn’t even realize his tank top was already gone. 

He’s standing there completely naked at his neighbor’s garage about to fuck their kid. 

And then suddenly, the world tipped over.

Shiro blinks up the confusion from where he hit his head. He realizes he’s staring at the fluorescent lights overhead before a silhouette blocks it. 

“Wha—”

A cunning smile.  

Shiro’s breathing harder than he realized, making his head spin and spin and spin. He brings his arms up to try and block the blinding light. “Wait—”

“Oh,” He hears Keith say considerately. It was said so low he doesn’t think it was intended to be heard. Shiro feels calloused hands, from someone that shouldn’t have been able to push him to the ground so easily, roam the insides of his thighs, skating up until it’s gripping his hips. “You look good like this, Shiro.” Keith grinds down his own hips to him, earning a moan from them both. “On the ground completely naked. Panting…”

Reflexively, Shiro’s feet plants down and his hips thrust up, trying to chase the feeling. Blinking up against the light, Shiro sees that Keith is still fully clothed from head to toe. Keith catches his look and smirks. He places his hands besides Shiro’s head and uses it as leverage to grind harder. So hard Shiro’s skin starts reddening from the friction. The skin feels sensitive to the touch. But the pain is deliciously good and the shame of thinking that makes him almost come.

Distantly, he knows something’s off with their position. He’s supposed to be the one on top. Should be the one taking Keith apart bit by bit, making him moan and moan until he comes. He should be the one with more experience between them. Instead he hears himself moaning Keith’s name.

“Keith…” Shiro’s cock drips a string of precome on his belly where it collects. Uncontrollable shivers run down his spine and he tries to close his thighs against the body between it. Keith has other plans.

He’s flipped over until his face is pressed down on the ground.

“What—wait a sec—”

“Be quiet or our other neighbors will hear us.” Keith whispers in his ears, his sweet tone mocking.

It wasn’t long until Shiro’s hips are dragged up high to the ground, putting a heavy weight on his head where his cheek is pressed to the cold ground. He tries to use his arms to deviate some of the weight. Keith guides his thighs with his own and spreads Shiro’s wide. Wider than necessary for anybody to slot themselves between. Shiro bites his lower lip but a deep moan escapes anyway. If he tips his chin down, he can see his hard cock hanging between his legs, untouched and still dripping.

The position is uncomfortable but Shiro’s never been so hard in his life. He can feel cool air between his cleft where his hole is constricting, impatiently waiting to be filled. His cheeks redden at the thought but his cock drools a long line of precome beneath him.

“You like this, huh.” It wasn’t a question more so than it was something stated as a fact. 

Shiro hears himself whimper. 

The tell-tale clinking of a belt makes Shiro’s toes curl in anticipation. A loud smack on his ass tears a keen moan from his throat. Tears gather on his eyes. He rocks back and forth to rub his hard nipples on the cold ground. The rough texture feels amazing.

Keith’s massaging his ass, parting them, exposing him more. Shiro hears a soft hum.

Something cold pours down his cleft, and a thick finger thrusts its way inside his hole without any preamble.

“Keith—!” Shiro gasps.

Keith drapes his smaller frame behind him as he continues to drill his finger into Shiro. Unrelentingly prodding inside. Looking for something. A wandering hand traces his skin from his hips up to his ribs until it settles on one of his nipples. Groping. Pinching hard.

Shiro moans at the finger stretching him. He feels a trail of kisses on his shoulder blades. A deep molten _need_ builds up inside him. His skin is under fire. The contrast between the hard pump of Keith’s finger inside him and Keith’s lips against his sensitive skin leaves Shiro shaking with desperation.

The finger inside his hole twists one last time before it’s pulled out. Keith rubs the pad of this thumb against his hole, like he’s trying to see how how much damage he’s down after stuffing his thick finger up the knuckle in one go. 

“You’re pretty amazing…” Keith murmurs behind him. Shiro feels the pad of three fingers skate his hole. Rubbing. He couldn’t help but twitch at it. He feels Keith shift and then there’s a kiss on his cheeks. That’s the only warning he gets before those fingers are thrust inside him. If people are walking nearby, they no doubt heard his shout. Keith pushes and pulls and then pushes again until his knuckles are right on the rim and his palm is resting on Shiro’s ass. He pauses for the briefest second before he starts thrusting them in earnest.

It’s humiliating, his brain supplies, but the burn is fucking incredible. Like an out of body experience, he hears someone moaning loudly until he realizes it’s him. The resulting echo from the walls only makes Shiro clench his hole harder. He hears Keith huff a breath behind him, near his ear. He’s rubbing himself against the back of Shiro’s thigh, cock undeniably hard, even as he pumps his fingers inside. Shiro can feel Keith’s fingers twist and prod inside him. It’s burning hot. He’s so turned on it feels like he’s about to burst. 

“I think I’ll fuck _you,_ ” Keith whispers, the grin apparent on his tone. 

Shivers wrack Shiro’s body. 

The fingers leaves him, leaving a trail of sticky lube. Keith wipes the remains on Shiro’s ass before straightening up. Shiro watches Keith pour lube on his own cock, the squelching noise noticeable. It’s the first time he’s seen Keith’s cock. It’s big, the head a ruddy color. Thick. For someone young. Shiro couldn’t help but lick his lips. 

And then he feels the rubbery head of Keith’s cock prod his entrance. Hands grab his hips, Keith rearranging him to his liking. Keith pulls Shiro’s hips back towards him as he pushes his own and the head of his dick slides inside.

“Unf!” Shiro grunts. “ _Ah! Keith!”_ The stretch was painful but Keith is rubbing the small of his back, which was comforting.

“I got you…”

Keith didn’t pull back. He just kept on pushing and pushing until he’s finally seated inside Shiro. Their thighs are brushing and Shiro can feel the soft hairs on Keith’s tickle and graze the skin around his sensitive hole.

Up to the hilt, and then Keith _grinds_. A thick cock is splitting him open. Hot and pulsing inside him.

Shiro doesn’t realize he’s blacked out until he comes to with the thick cock still grinding inside him. Keith’s not thrusting, opting to grind his hips onto Shiro in circular motions. As if opening him up as much as possible. He must have been out not even a minute.

From the outside he tries to imagine what it looks like. Getting fucked by someone way younger than him. Him, a thirty year old adult man bent over on his knees on his neighbor’s garage floor getting hammered in the ass by said neighbor’s son. Getting fucked raw so good he’s blissing out, eyes rolling back and moaning so hard his throat’s sure to be painful later. That and among other things.

He feels the slap on his ass and hears Keith calling his name, his hips never stopping. The hard thrusts comes soon enough. Keith is relentless. He switches from thrusting quick and fast to grinding hard and slow and Shiro could do nothing but moan and take it. His knees are raw from digging to the hard ground, scraping back and forth with Keith’s every push and pull. The squelch of Keith’s precome and lube inside him are indecent, making him want to cover his face. 

He barely registers coming, his own dick spurting thick white come between his thighs even as it was left untouched. Keith grabs his hair and pulls as he grinds down again, making Shiro’s back bow taut like a bow string. The last thing he remembers is hearing the the slap of skin on skin echoing with their combined grunts.

Shiro blinks his eyes open.

The noise from the TV is the the first thing he registers. The next is the aroma of spices. He shifts and realizes he’s in his own house, wearing what seems like his own clothes—pajamas. It’s soft. He’s sore everywhere but he feels clean like he just took a bath.

“Hey,” a voice says.

Shiro couldn’t help but flinch at the sound. 

“There’s some water when you’re ready,” Keith says. He’s sitting on the floor, back on the couch. He’s turned his head so they can look at each other. This close, without the heat and lust fogging Shiro’s brain, he can see the blue on Keith’s eyes. 

“Um—” Shiro clears his throat. It’s raw as he expected. 

“You passed out. I think it’s partly from the heat.” Keith looks at him, his eyebrows pinched together. He’s worried, Shiro thinks. 

He looks so young. 

Suddenly it all crashes down to Shiro. The shame of what’s he’s done. He turns away and groans.

“What? Where does it hurt?” Keith is on him in an instant. Patting his body from the thick blanket covering it.

“I can’t believe I did this… I’m going to jail.” This is it. He can’t live with himself. The guilt. The shame. He can’t look at anybody after this. He digs the heels of his palm against his closed eyes.

“What—why?”

“I slept with you…”

Silence.

“Yeah… and?”

Shiro groans again. Keith’s hands remove his own from his face. He can’t bear to look Keith in the eyes so he decides to bore holes in the ceiling instead. Keith taps him in the cheek with a finger.

Shiro inhales, holds it longer than normal, before exhaling. _One last time_. He looks at Keith and crumbles. “I just slept with my neighbor’s kid.” 

Dead silence.

He watches Keith’s face as it contorts to different emotions. Deep confusion, slow realization—

And then howling laughter. Keith is laughing so much he’s doubling over himself. It leaves Shiro hurt at the insensitivity and more than a little confuse. _Is it that funny? My ethics are screwed?_

Keith’s laughter is so distracting that Shiro doesn’t even realize the bottle of beer next to the glass of water until Keith grabs it and then takes a swig. He looks back at Shiro.

“How old do you think I am?” Keith asks with a smirk on his face. His cheeks are endearingly red.

Shiro just gapes. “Garrison High School. It’s the only school close by. Your father said you go—”

“College next town over. Night classes. My dad’s definition of ‘close by’ is slightly different than other’s. He loves traveling so distance is nothing to him.” Keith laughs again, but this time it’s a lot softer. He places a hand on top of the blanket where Shiro is wishing for death. “I’m crashing at my parents’ right now while I try to find my own place. They’re always gone anyway.” 

Shiro wonders if the couch can eat him alive and never spit him out. That’ll be okay, he thinks.

“Also, I’m twenty-five. FYI, in case you get any other ideas. I can tell from the first time we met you thought I was young but…” Keith puts the beer back down and stands up, never leaving Shiro’s eyes. “Who knew,” he continues as he straddles Shiro’s body above the blanket before leaning close to whisper, “you’re kinkier than I thought, neighbor.”

Shiro feels every hair in his head _and_ eyebrows turn grey from all the life that just left his body.

How did he get caught up in this mess?

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be so much dirtier and darker but I couldn't because canon already gave that to us


End file.
